


Birthday Surprise

by AshynnaStarlight, Stunninglyignis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Sex, Ex Lovers, Female Reader, Giving, Multi, Oral Sex, Recieving, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Toys, butt plug, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunninglyignis/pseuds/Stunninglyignis
Summary: It’s Iggy’s birthday, and his s/o wanted to give him something extra special so she and Aranea discreetly meet at a coffee shop to discuss the treat the s/o has planned for her current partner. They arrange a meet up at her and Iggy’s place so it is a complete surprise for him.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Stunninglyignis and I found a gif set on tumblr about threesomes that inspired us to write this behemoth piece of work. Drop by on our tumblr stunninglyignis / alicemoonwonderland or leave a comment to let us know what you think! More large works are in the making.

 

You sat down outside the coffee shop waiting for a certain person. A former lover and someone who knows all your secrets. Your h/c hair is pulled into a ponytail as the black cap and sunglasses try to hide your identity.  You were on a top secret mission. No one who knew you could know you were here. Time ticked by until you felt a pair of slender arms wrap around your neck. It was _her_.

“Hi, sugar,” Aranea whispered playfully in your ear and pressed a quick kiss on your cheek. It amused the Mercenary to see you trying to act all spy like. Sunglasses and all. Even a cap, all you missed was a newspaper with two holes in them. Smirking, Aranea sat down and arched her eyebrow curiously at her ex-lover.

“Hello Aranea. It’s been a while.” You smiled before taking a sip of your green tea smoothie

She was still as beautiful as ever. It had saddened you when she broke off your relationship two years ago. Work got in the way, and her life as a mercenary was quite dangerous. She just wanted to keep you safe. It hurt her just as much as it did you.

The silver-haired blond ordered a glass of wine, off duty so why not? “Why the mystery? Are you in trouble?” she asked seriously when the waiter had left to get her order. Even though they had broken up, she would gladly beat up anyone who hurt you. But now she thought about it, weren’t you dating that Specs guy? Ignis Scientia, Noctis’ eternal advisor. Talk about someone married to his job.

“Me in trouble? Never. I just wanted to catch up. Just like you to drink wine in the middle of the day,” You giggled lightly “How are you doing? It certainly has been a while. I was surprised you actually came.”

“And you still drink green tea,” Aranea drawled amuse back at you, her eyes twinkling cheekily. “Same old, same old. Killing things, defending people. Nothing special going on at that front. Why shouldn’t I come? It is not like we broke up in a bad way.” It was just that her job sucked up all her time, created too many enemies, and you deserved so much more and better. Things she could not give you. Because she loved you so much, she had let you go and find happiness with someone better and less dangerous.

“Can I ask a favor of you? It’s really important.” You asked nervously You had always been the shyer one in the relationship. You didn’t even know you liked girls until Aranea drunkenly started kissing you one night at the bar that led to some of the most amazing sex you’d ever had. It didn’t take much for you to fall for her then, and it hurt when she broke things off, but she was the only person you could ask about this.

“Who do I need to kill?” she asked you casually as she reached for your hand, squeezing softly. Your skin was still as soft as silk, and yours still as rough because of handling that spear of hers. Her thumb lightly brushing over your knuckles, as her eyes looked deeply into yours. Trying to read you and figure out what was going on that made you turn to your mercenary ex.

“Oh dear Astrals no Ara! I don’t want you to kill anyone. This is more of a sexual favor.” You giggled with a hint of blush dusting your cheeks. Of course she thought you wanted her to kill someone. She is a mercenary after all and killing is part of her job.

Sexual favour? Oh she liked the sound of that. A little sexy smirk appearing on her face, and she barely noticed when the waiter brought her the glass of white wine. “Mmm. Is Scientia not satisfying you enough?” She purred to you as she took a sip of her wine while leaning back in her chair, the black tank top she was wearing pulled tight over her generous chest. “Want me to show him how to make you moan and curl your toes so cutely.” The memories of the two of you together kept her warm at night, still stroking herself to a climax while remembering how you had tasted on her tongue.

“Well actually, Iggy’s birthday is on Friday and I wanted to surprise him with something. I couldn’t really think of anything to buy him. He’s just so hard to buy for,” You scoffed “Then I remembered he once brought up the idea of a threesome. Are you down for this or is this going to be too painful for you? You’re the only one I can ask Aranea. It’s ok if you don’t want to. I never told Ignis about our relationship. We’ve only been together 6 months.” You didn’t want to hurt her by dragging your past with back up, but she was the only woman that you’d had any experience with. You’d also heard him comment on how well she handled a spear. You would be hurt if she didn’t accept but you would understand.

“Men are always a pain to buy stuff for,” she drawled and listened to your rambling, a little soft smile appearing on her face. She had missed that of you, it was always so cute to hear you ramble. Moving to sit beside you, she wrapped her arm around your shoulders and brushed her lips against you ear. “And miss a chance of feeling your wet folds against my lips? Hear you gasp my name again while you tug on my hair. Oh sweet y/n, seems I have to teach you again how I operate.” She pulled back and smirked when she saw the hot flush on your cheeks. “Besides, it will be fun to make Scientia squirm.”

“Really Ara? You’re the best!” You squealed as you hugged your former lover’s neck “This means so much to me, and I’m sure Iggy will appreciate it too. I, uh, missed your touch, but Ignis Scientia is truly the love of my life.” You smiled as you pulled back from your hug. You were beyond ecstatic that she had accepted. Now, for part two of getting your ex into bed with you and your boyfriend. “Wanna go shopping for lingerie like we used to? I know a place not too far from here. Gotta look good for a man on his birthday.” You chuckled as you pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Sounds good. I made sure my schedule for today is completely free anyways.” Seeing she had expected the worse. The back of the car was filled with equipment to get rid of bodies. Seems they weren't needed. “Yes, can't disappoint the birthday boy.” Aranea didn't really get what you saw in Ignis. The man appeared so stiff and dry while she always had been fun and sassy and a tad wild. But, you seemed happy. And willing to do a lot to make him happy - even asking your ex for help. “Been awhile since I had the chance to get something new.”

The two of you scoured the local lingerie store for a couple hours until you both had found the perfect match. Aranea’s piece was rather complex and very sexual that screamed domination and devil’s mistress. You took the alternative route when you chose something cute and innocent, but sexy at the same time. It was perfect. You had invited Aranea to lunch at another hole in the wall restaurant that served one of her favorite dishes. You’d offered to pay for bill, but she snactched it out of your hand before you ever had a chance. Classic Aranea. The time for the two of you to part ways came too soon.

“I had a great time today Aranea. Reminded me of the old times.” You smiled brightly “Remember to be at my place at promptly 6:30pm on Friday with your lingerie so we have time to set the mood. I want Iggy’s birthday to go perfectly.”

“Baby girl, have I _ever_ been late?” Even when they were together, working so much, she still arrived at her appointments on time. No matter how she had to do it. Feeling cheeky, she grabbed your chin and leaned in - pressing her lips firmly against hers. “A little kiss to wet your appetite and get you excited,” she whispered cheekily when she pulled back.

Her kiss sent shockwaves throughout your body. Aranea’s lips were still as warm as ever. You melted under her touch as her kiss sent you to the past. You always knew deep in your heart that you’d encounter her again, but you didn’t think it would be like this. Glad, but surprised at the same time.

“I guess I’ll see you Friday then.” You smiled as you left a gentle peck on her cheek and walked towards your car.

“I will see you Friday.” She watched you walk away, glancing at your behind as you had a little say in your step. Mmm, maybe she should bring along some toys. You always loved those. She chuckled to herself and went back to her own car as well. Friday it was.

~~~~

Friday arrived sooner than she had expected, but she wasn’t complaining. Arriving at the address giving to her, she knocked on the door - 6:30 pm on the dot as promised. She wore a long black coat that hit the lingerie she was wearing, her high heels making her even taller than she was already was. A little bag in her hands with fresh clothes, and maybe a toy or two. Ssssh.

You opened the door to see Aranea in all her long legged glory. You were wearing a satin robe that hid your lingerie that you had picked out the other day. You smiled before you beckoned her inside. After you had shut the door, you wiggled yourself around the couch and craned your finger in a come hither motion to have her follow you. You sashayed your way towards the room at the end of the hall, feeling Aranea’s eyes glued to your most glorious asset the entire time.

“Take a picture Ara, it’ll last longer. Come on, we have candles to light and a few other things to do before Ignis gets home from work in 30 minutes.” You smirked.

“Oh don’t mind if I do,” she snickered and quickly snapped a picture of your behind before following you into the bedroom, looking around curiously. Seems you still had that little cheeky streak hidden inside of you. Her stomach warming with anticipation. Placing down her bag, she  walked up behind you. Her hands grabbing your hips and pulled you back against her, kissing your neck softly. “Are you excited, sexy? Ready to watch me make your boyfriend melt while I handle his... _spear_?”

“As long as it’s you, I don’t mind. If it was anyone else, I’d have to shank them.” You smiled cheekily. You moaned as she grabbed your hips, kneading your flesh like she used to. “It’s nice. Feeling this, feeling you again,” you whispered.

“Yes indeed, missed kneading that ass of yours.” One of her hands moved up your stomach and cupped your breast, massaging softly while she kept assaulting your neck with her full lips. Murmuring hotly against your skin as she pressed her hips against your mind. “We had so much fun together.”

“We did. If this goes over well with Ignis, I’ll have to invite you back.” You smiled as you thought of the old days “ We should get to work. Gotta have the right mood for the birthday boy.” You giggled as you turned around to place a quick kiss on Aranea’s lips.

“Tell me what you want me to do, and I will,” she told her ex and grabbed candles when handed to her. Placing them around the room and immediately lightening them. “Are you nervous?” she asked curiously as she smelled the scented candles, her heels clicking lightly on the wooden floors.

“A little. I’m just worried Ignis was kidding about the threesome thing, and I haven’t ever been with another woman again since we broke up. My pussy licking skills may be subpar.” You frowned “Though Iggy’s are spectacular. I’m worried he will think that our relationship has been a ruse and that I’ve been cheating on him. He can be difficult to read.”

“Honey, it is like riding a bike, and it is you. It will feel fantastic,” Aranea reassured you with a little smile. “And if he is acting like a dumbass man, I will kick his ass till his brain functions reasonably.” Honestly, only a fool wouldn’t see how much you loved the advisor. But she had to agree with you, the man did appear to be hard to read. Nevertheless, if Ignis gave you shit, he will regret it so much.

“Thanks Aranea. Mind giving me a quick massage to relieve some of the stress I’m feeling right now?” you asked with a small smile.

“Of course.” After they had set up everything, she made you sit down on the bed and sat down behind you - pulled some massage oil out of her bag - and lowered the shoulders of your robe. Humming a tune, she started to massage your shoulders firmly. Her touch strong and sure. “Does it help,” she asked as her heart sped up a little bit. Often she would massage you after a long day of work before getting you off with her mouth. Licking her lips in anticipation.

“Mmm,” you moaned “Yes, it does. I can’t wait to feel you in other ways too, but I want to wait for Iggy.” It was his birthday after all.

“Never understood how you always could be so patient,” the other woman drawled amused and cheekily twisted your nipples. Catching your moan with her lips, Aranea kept tweaking your nipples to get you all wet and ready for the fun times that were on their way. “I'm going to make you scream my name so hard tonight.”

“Yes.” You panted as your pussy got wetter and wetter by the second. You couldn’t wait for Aranea to touch you like she did two years ago. The way her tongue stroked your insides or the gentle, but rough way she would bite your clit. You looked to the clock. It was 6:59. Iggy would be home soon and the fun could start.

She stopped teasing you as she saw the time as well. “Where do you want me?” she asked softly as she cleaned her hands so she wouldn't get oil everywhere, putting the shoulders of your robe back in place and sitting casually on the bed. A lusty look in her eyes as she admired you.

You had a sudden burst of confidence as you heard the door to your apartment open. “Kiss me Ara.” You giggled like a schoolgirl. Two seconds later her lips were on your neck, and you let out a soft gasp as you heard your loving boyfriend call  out for you.

“Love, I’m home. Where are you? I was thinking about just staying in tonight and not socializing with the outside world. Noct already took me out to lunch today,” Ignis shouted as he took off his shoes

“In the bedroom Iggy with your birthday present.” You huffed breathlessly as Aranea continued her assault on your neck. You could just see the look on Ignis’ face now. That smug little smirk he got before he knew he was going to get lucky. Tonight though, he was going to get double lucky.

Several moments later, Ignis had finally opened the door to behold the glorious sight before him. You were on your knees as Aranea was in the same position behind you sucking and licking at your neck. You looked deep into his beautiful sea foam green eyes before greeting him.

“Happy birthday Ignis. I hope you don’t mind sharing me today. Aranea is going to take good care of you and I today. Right Ara?” You sighed as she sucked on the junction between your neck and shoulder.

The mercenary smirked sensually to the advisor as her hand moved between your thighs and teasingly brushed her fingertips against your heat, feeling the warmth and moisture gathering there. “Happy Birthday, Scientia, maybe I can inspire you to discover a new recipe.” The silver haired woman winked with a cheeky grin and tweaked your clit the way you liked it - making you moan wantonly and wiggle against her.

Ignis smirked as he removed his gloves before walking over to his side of the bed and laying them on his bedside table. He crawled onto the bed and got on his knees before he brushed a kiss against your lips. You were slightly shocked at his actions but nevertheless you were glad he didn’t just go off on you.

“I’ve got to say love, I did not expect this of you. This is a most generous birthday gift. Although, I am inclined to ask how you came in contact with this sultry mercenary,” Ignis inquired as he began to massage your breasts.

“She was my girlfriend for about a year until work and life got in the way.” You moaned as Aranea continued to caress your folds and Ignis played with your tits.

“Mmm, Birthday Boy, what do you want us to start with, mmm?” Aranea watched him like a hawk to see how he was taking the news - but glancing at his pants it seems the idea of you having a girlfriend before turned him on. Men are such perverts no matter how fashionable and dandy they looked. “You want me to suck her folds? Or finger her while I’m working your cock,” she suggested, her voice husky as she knew the effect it had on you and wanting to see how Ignis would handle a very not submissive woman in his bed. Smirking, she pushed the crotch of your panties aside and scratched her nail against your clit. Making you toss your head back, then she slowly pushed two fingers inside of you. The mercenary sighed happily at the tight wet feeling around her fingers. Still felt as good as before.

Ignis gulped at the sinful sight before him. He’d never expected you to actually go forward with a threesome let alone to have bedded the mercenary minx. He smirked as he sat back to relieve himself of the ever constricting trousers and boxers. You leaned forward to unbutton his shirt and tossed it to the side.

“You will suck my length as you continue to assault y/n’s love hole with your fingers, but first I must pay special attention to my love’s glorious body,” he replied before he started kissing his way down your chest all the way down to your pussy. His slender tongue flicked against your clit before coming back up to give you a hard pressed kiss on the lips.

“Oh he knows some dirty words,” she sassed him with a smirk while pumping her fingers still in and out of you. Biting your earlobe as you moaned against Ignis’ lips. Aranea smirked as she knew you had trouble focusing on either of the pleasure given to you. “C’mon advisor, lemme see that cock of yours up close.” Aranea crooked her finger at Ignis, licking her lips as he stood up and positioned herself before her. Her long slender fingers wrapped around his manhood, and she did not waste time leaning in to suck on the tip of it. Her eyes twinkling with dark amusement and promises of sinful pleasures. It was music to your ears to hear you moan while she lavished attentions to your lover’s cock, and the mercenary rubbed her thumb against your clit for good measure.

You bucked your hips against Aranea’s fingers for some extra friction. She felt so good inside you. Your head turned to see Ignis thrusting his cock into Aranea’s perfect mouth. The more you thought about how her tongue was curling around the tip of his dick, the more you got wet and the more you wanted a taste as well. “Do you think you could share?” you asked as she expertly bobbed her head.

Aranea dragged her teeth lightly but teasingly over Ignis’ cock, making him let out a lusty moan as the length twitched in her mouth. Removing her lips with a pop, she turned and gave you a deep kiss - making you taste Ignis’ precum on her lips. Her fingers curling inside of you and finding that spot. “Of course I can. More fun,” she smirked after pulling back, turning back to Ignis, she sucked on his balls so you could suck on his shaft - allowing Ignis to put his hand into her thick hair.

You hummed gently around his cock causing him to buck into your mouth. He swallowed as you looked up to him with lust filled eyes. He couldn’t believe how incredibly lucky he was right now. Your hand traveled up his leg to squeeze his tight backside as he thrusted harder into your mouth.

“You look positively ravishing with your pretty lips around my cock.” Ignis panted.

Aranea sucked harder on Ignis’ sack, making him grip her hair tighter as her fingers moved in and out of you faster. Pulling back, she smirked up at Ignis. “You liked getting your ass played with? I could use a toy on you while you fuck her wet little mouth.” She leaned forward and gently bit his nipple while tweaking on your clit.

Ignis looked to you, and you nodded, your mouth full of his cock. You appreciated that he valued your opinion on something like this. The two of you had experimented in the past, but it hadn’t gone very far. Your loins were already on fire, and you hadn’t even gotten started. The mere mention of ass play sent tingles to your most intimate area.

“My lovely y/n approves. So, I am inclined to agree with her.” Ignis gulped “Would you like to play with my ass, Aranea?”

“Bloody fuck, you’re so proper,” she drawled amused as she scissored her fingers inside of you. “Mmm, y/n, you like the idea of me playing with his ass, don’t you? I can feel your walls flex around me.” Aranea bit your ass for a second before pulling out her fingers, standing up so she could brush her fingers over Ignis’ lips. She hummed pleased when he licked and sucked her fingers clean. After he had finished, she opened her bag and picked out a vibrating butt plug and lube.

“Now handsome, has she ever played with your ass or have you ever played with yours?” Aranea asked as she moved behind Ignis, squeezing his ass firmly while she whispered in his ear - her eyes meeting yours, and you could see the familiar wickedness in them. That only spelled trouble of the most sinful kind, and you moaned loudly around Ignis’ cock.

“Both,” He gasped as she continued to massage his glutes. “I’ve also been intimate with several men. Would you loosen me up a bit?” he teased with a grin.

You moaned around Iggy’s cock. This was some new information, but you couldn’t say anything since you hadn’t told him of your escapades with Aranea before now. You took Ignis all the way into your mouth causing the normally proper man to utter some expletives. It was music to your ears when he talked like that. You took his length out of your mouth and began to pump his shaft.

“That’s interesting. No wonder you didn’t mind me shoving a dildo in your ass.” You smiled cheekily.

“Well, well, well, look at that. Hadn’t really expected that,” Aranea mused as she put lube on her fingers and stroked them between his ass cheeks, rubbing the tips against his hole. Ignis closed his eyes for a moment and breathed through his nose as you pumping his shaft and Aranea stimulating his ass excited him. “Who was it? Gladio? Noctis?” Aranea asked so casually as if she was inquiring if someone had bought a carton of milk. Adding more lube, she slowly pushed one finger into Ignis’ ass while her other hand went to his front to massage his sack again. Her silky lips pressing kisses against the Advisor’s throat.

“The Shield. It was the Shield.” Ignis moaned as Aranea probed his ass and grazed her teeth on his neck. “I spread myself for him and he fucked me hard into the sheets of his bed.” He growled as he pressed back into her fingers.

“Fuck, wouldn’t mind riding that behemoth cock for a night,” Aranea mumbled amused as she spread her fingers in his ass, making his hips move and thrusting his cock deeper into your mouth as you watched fascinated at him - wishing you could have seen Gladio fuck him. Maybe that would be a fun idea for the net time.

“But now, we are focused on you, handsome,” Aranea pulled out her fingers and lubed up the toy. Carefully, she pushed it into him and making him gasp loudly as it breached his tight anal ring, popping in and spreading him.

“Fuck!” Ignis cursed.

“Iggy! I want you to play with me,” You pouted with your lip puffed out.

“Anything for you my love.” He smirked as he pushed you down to lay on your back.

Araneas stayed behind Ignis as he unwrapped you like a present. Her hand rubbing and massaging his back and lightly tugging on his butt plug, turning it on. “Y/N, you’re so impatient and needy. Tonight isn’t about you,” she teased her ex cheekily and licked up Ignis’ spine, making you glare amused at her. You couldn’t help it that you got all hot and bothered seeing Ignis getting pleasured by her and wanting to be touched too.

“If it pleases my love, then it pleases me.” Ignis smirked as he placed hot, wet kisses all over your pelvis and inner thighs. “You look positively ravishing y/n,” he said as he bit your thigh

You screamed out. Not in pain or agony, but pleasure. You hated to admit it, but you were a bit of a masochist and pain was a big turn on. Ignis chuckled against your thighs as he kissed the spot that he had bitten. His long, slender tongue teased you as it came close to circling your nether lips. You were a panting mess and Ignis loved teasing you.

“You have to tell me what you want y/n otherwise I won’t know what you want,” he mused with a sinful smirk on his lips.

“I want you to fucking eat my pussy and fuck me with your face Ignis Stupeo Scientia,” you shouted.

Aranea watched as Ignis spread your thighs wide and went to town on you like you had asked, his tongue licking your folds as his nose brushed against your clit. She got on the bed as well and kissed you deeply, her sharp nails dragging over your nipples. You arched your back as you wanted more, want more of the pleasurable pain. Your fingers fisting Ignis’ hair as you rubbed yourself roughly against his face. He groaned pleased as he always got drunk on the taste of you. Your hand found Aranea’s breasts, massaging the firm perky flesh as much as you could as your mind was getting blown and she was still wearing her clothes. The Mercenary smirked as she grabbed your wrists and held it above you. “Mmm, let's immobilise you so Ignis can do whatever he wants with you, and you just have to take it.”

“Yes ma’am. Use my body however you want. I am here for Ignis’ pleasure.” You moaned as Iggy continued to pleasure you with his magical mouth.

Aranea bit back a moan as she tried not to think of the time that you two played dom/sub games. The way you would moan around the ball gag and wiggling your hips eagerly for more. Her hand moved into Ignis’ hair and massaged his scalp while she pressed kisses on your chest, whispering hot naughty things to you.

“Ara, can I taste you? I miss your taste. Your earthy and spicy taste. Please. It would certainly please Ignis,” you whined as Ignis’ tongue delved deep into your pussy, flicking its way deep into your wet heat.

Aranea got off the bed and sensually took off her robe, making both people moan in pleasure when they saw the Dom style underwear she was wearing. Giving them a saucy wink, she straddled your face while facing Ignis. “Suck on her clit, while wiggling the tip of your tongue against it. She loved that,” she instructed while she lowered herself on your lips, the panties she was wearing crotchless so you had perfect access to her. Immediately eagerly lapping up the juices that had gathered on her smooth bare folds, shivering as she tasted even better than you remembered.

You hummed as you latched your lips around her clit making her falter a little bit. Aranea decided to punish you for making her slip up and moan. She pinched your nipple so hard that you bucked up and completely devoured her pussy. Remembering the old days made your heart go aflutter. You loved Ignis with all your heart, but you missed the way she would tease you and sit on your face and domineer you. You couldn’t help but moan at those memories.

“Look at you sucking me, mmhm you missed it, didn’t you? Sucking cock is fun but sometimes you just need that pussy,” Aranea drawled as she rolled her hips against your mouth, massaging your breasts firmly. Ignis grumbled as he noticed your attention had switched so he bit gently on your click, making you suck even harder on Aranea’s clit.

“Ahhh!” you shouted as you licked Aranea fiercely “Do it again Iggy,” you pleaded as you nuzzled Aranea’s dripping heat.

Ignis complied, loving the way you moaned and groaned and cried out as Aranea grinded on your face. “I’ve got to say this is a rather good view from here.” Ignis smirked smugly.

“Mine isn’t so bad myself.” The mercenary smirked back as smugly at the advisor, brushing her fingers through his ash blond hair as pleasure tingles through her nerves. She looked down at you, tweaking your nipples as you ate her out like you worried it could be the last time you could - which wasn’t a wrong assumption. “Mmm, she is being such a good girl. I wonder how we should reward her,” Aranea murmured as her body felt confided in the clothes she wore, her juices destroying the fabric she had pushed aside so you could get to her wet folds.

“Hmm.” Ignis pondered as he hummed against your folds “Would you like me to penetrate you with my cock or would you like to see me fuck the mercenary as she goes down on you? I’ll only come inside of you my love.” He chuckled the last part.

“I want you inside me Iggy.” You huffed and in your frustration bit Aranea’s thigh.

Aranea yelped and got off your face, grabbing your throat gently and kissed you deeply. Squeezing gently as a little reprimand. “Biter. I am not a chew toy,” she teased when she pulled back, her own juices on her lips now, and you panting in pleasure. Ignis pulled back from your heat and lined himself up against your hole, pushing in in one hard thrust, You tried to arch your head back but Aranea still had a firm grip on your throat - making it even more arousing.

“Naughty girl.” Aranea chuckled as she let you go. “Maybe I should gag you so you don’t bite people anymore.” She got off the bed and moved behind Ignis who started a slow pace, toying with the plug in his ass. That caused him to jerk, hitting your spot hard and making you scream. The advisor gave the mercenary a glare who smirked back unashamed. “Y/N? Shall I fuck him with a strap on? Make a little train?”

“Yes.” You panted as Ignis continued to ram into your tight pussy “I would like nothing more than for you to fuck my boyfriend’s ass. Mmm.” You moaned as you flexed your muscles around Iggy’s cock.

“I too would enjoy it.” Ignis groaned before leaning down and began nibbling on your neck, leaving love marks on you.

Aranea grabbed the large strap on she had brought with her. “I think you will like the size, Ignis,” she murmured as she had picked the size that she thought the Shield would have. Putting lube on the dildo, making sure it was lubed up properly. She didn’t mind a little pain play but not tonight. Gently taking the butt plug out of him, she added more lube to his ass and fingering him good to stretch him up a bit more. When he was properly prepared, she put on the strap on and lined herself up. Pushing into Ignis, she massaged his sack and pressed kisses on his spine. Biting his shoulder cheekily.

Ignis gasped as Aranea pushed into his ass. It certainly had been a while since he had been penetrated like this. It felt good to be honest. He loved seeing the look on your face as Aranea fucked him. You moaned in delight as his thrusts became harder. You liked it rough and this just made it even better.

“You look so hot Ignis. Fuck his ass hard, Aranea. Birthday boy wants it hard!” you shouted.

“Hard is what he will get.” She shoved Ignis down on top of you and thrusted hard and fast with the strap on. “You like it handsome? Are you imagining the Shield fucking me or me?” She rubbed a spot on the back of the scrotum, making him buck and jerk. Her teeth grazing his shoulder.

“Can it not be both?” He smirked as his hips thrusted into you and back onto the strap on

You had no idea your boyfriend had such a side to him. It was quite arousing.

“Ignis fuck!” You growled as he fondled your breasts “So fucking thick. I love you Iggy.” You hummed as you arched your back up.

Aranea panted softly as the other end of the didlo pushed into her firmly, her clit rubbing against the harness which made her even more aroused. Juices coating her thighs as she watched the arousing scene before her. You tossed your head back, hair wild because of the rubbing against the pillow. Ignis’ back muscles bunching and moving as he worked his body back and forth. His ass squeezing around the dildo as his cock jumped and throbbed inside of you.

Your hand trailed down your body until you reached your clit. Fervently, you rubbed it and flexed your muscles around Ignis’ cock. He continued to pour his all into your love making. You had never seen Ignis so passionate during sex. His eyes caring and loving as he reached deeper into your body than he ever had before.  You knew it wasn’t going to be much longer.

“Please Iggy. I’m going to come soon.” You moaned into his neck.

“As you wish my darling.” He smirked before he picked up the pace.

Aranea kept thrusting into Ignis, his thrusts back pushed her side of the dildo into her. Biting her bottom lip, she focused on fucking his ass as she wanted to see the two of you coming undone because of what you three were doing. You looked at Aranea, giving her a thankful smile and reached for her, entwining fingers with her and squeezed. Ignis panted as he bit your lip softly, his cock twitching inside of you, his ass feeling so stuffed with the strap-on the silver-haired woman was using on him. Grunting and groaning as his body felt on fire.  “C’mon, y/n. Come for us. You know Ignis won’t come before you do.”

It only took her words for you to come around Ignis’ cock. The most intense orgasm of your life rippled through your body, your legs involuntarily wrapping around his waist pulling him closer to you. Your teeth sank into his flesh, sending him over the edge as he painted your walls white. You peppered kisses all over his neck as he rode out the rest of his orgasm and praised him as well.

“So good Iggy. Have you enjoyed your birthday present so far?” You hummed as he slipped out of you while Aranea continued to peg him.

Aranea swallowed as it turned her on so much to see both of you come, seeing his ring flex and tightened around the dildo. She carefully pulled out of him and grabbed bottles of water, handing them to the couple. “Drink, you both need to stay hydrated.” There was an unusual hint of kindness in her voice that made you almost tear up. Aranea rarely showed that side of her, and you had worried it had died during the past few years.

After you had emptied the bottle and watching Aranea taking off the strap on, Aranea spread your thighs and hummed pleased. “So sexy.” Going down on her knees, she spread your folds wider and licked up the cum that trickled out of you. Humming pleased as the mix of cum and juices tasted delicious to her. The act naughty, even naughtier seeing she was still dressed.

“Do you want us to take care of you Aranea? It is only fair that you get to come too.” You panted as you were still catching your breath, shivering with aftershocks.

“I agree with my love. It would be unbecoming of me to not allow you to reach that pinnacle of satisfaction like we have.” Ignis hummed in exhaustion.

She kept eating you out, making you whimper and gasp, clawing the sheets as you remembered again how the woman was a champ with her tongue. Fisting those silky locks. “I think that is a yes, Ignis. Oh fuck, Oh, fuck she is sucking my clit so good.”

Aranea snickered and licked up all the cum Ignis had deposited in you, pulling back. Some cum trickled down her chin, and she made a whole show of licking it up. “Use me whatever way you want darlings. I have three holes you two can use.” She winked saucy and took a sip of water, her nails dragging lightly over Ignis’ sculpted stomach.

You made Aranea lie on her back as you fondled her breasts and kissed her. Ignis took command and brought her hips to his legs before he shoved two fingers inside her and stimulated her clit.

“Is this satisfactory?” He asked as he placed light kisses all over her pelvis.

She sighed against your lips, her tongue stroking against yours before brushing her long fingers through Ignis’ hair. “Yes,” she murmured as you slowly undressed her. It would only be fair if Ignis could see the beauty Aranea was all naked. Aranea moaned as your lips moved to her breasts, sucking on the perky nipples, her hips rolling against Ignis’ fingers. Her clit engorged because she was so aroused.

“You look so beautiful all spread out like this Aranea.” You hummed as you tugged her nipple with your teeth.

“Indeed she does my love.” Ignis smirked.

You continued to play with her breasts and left love bites all over her creamy torso. You missed marking her up like this and letting everyone know she was yours. She had no shame and wore them as a badge of honor. You nuzzled her neck and pressed tender kisses along her throat. “Missed you Aranea.” You sighed.

“I missed you too, little princess,” she murmured as she couldn’t wait to show off those marks with pride. Her eyes widened with pleasure when Ignis lowered his head and used his tongue on her, grunting as she tasted different but certainly not bad at all. Not bad at _all_.

You watched Ignis going down on Aranea, smirking a little bit proud. “It feels good, doesn’t it. Oh! Iggy, if you feel like it...how about you fuck her with your cock while I suck on her clit?” It had been one of the favourite things you and Ara did, fucking one or the other with a dildo and sucking on the person’s clit.

“That would please me quite a bit.” He smirked before he pulled his face back. He used her juices to lube up his cock before he rammed it in her in one decisive thrust. Aranea let out a hearty moan as Ignis fucked her.

You leaned down and latched your lips around her clit. She shrieked out again as you moaned against her clit. It amused you to see her so vulnerable like this. She was a strong and independent woman, but in very few instances she allowed those closest to her to see her in such a state. “I missed seeing you like this Ara. So cute and vulnerable.”You spoke softly against her nether lips.

“Bite me, l/n,” Aranea almost sat up as she choked on her spit when you gently bit her clit. “MINX!”

You smirked at her before suckling on her clit to soothe the ache. Hey, she had said _bite me_ and who were you to deny a direct command? Ignis chuckled as he fisted your hair and ramming hard into Aranea, instinctively knowing the woman didn’t care about soft gentle coupling but needed rough hard fucking to calm down from the highly dangerous and stressful life she lived.

“Oh fuck, ah ah, that...oh that hits the spot. Mm,” Aranea sucked on her bottom lip as she arched her back lightly, rocking on Ignis’ cock as her clit felt even bigger. Toes curling as it had been months since she had a good fuck. And oh boy, did they deliver.

“It’s ok for you to release, Aranea. You deserve it after all that you have done.” Ignis grunted as his cock throbbed inside her.

“Yes, come for us Aranea. Come undone on my boyfriend’s cock.” You smiled cheekily against her pussy.

After a few long moments of grunting, gasping, and naked flesh slapping against each other, Aranea let out a high-pitched cry as she did just what you had asked of her. Tightening like a vice around Ignis and forcing him to come again, the man gasping surprised as the orgasm hit him out of nowhere.

You waddled into the bathroom to get a fresh washcloth and cleaned Aranea right up before collapsing beside your lover and your ex. The three of you were absolutely spent. “That was the best sex ever.” You giggled.

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed.

“Second that.” Aranea stretched, her hand softly stroking your stomach. “You two want me to leave?”

You immediately latched onto her like a squid, nuzzling your face against her ample breasts. “Stay, it is late. Would be rude to kick her out, don’t you think so?” you asked Ignis as Aranea combed your hair.

“As a gentleman, I cannot allow you to leave our humble apartment at this time. We’d be glad to have you stay Miss Highwind.” Ignis hummed before yawning and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling you both closer to him.

“We can shower in the morning. I’m too exhausted to stand that long.” You sighed against her skin.

“Fine with me, it is not as if you allow me to move,” Aranea whispered amused as she rested her hand on Ignis’ shoulder - closing her eyes. Feeling secure enough to start drifting off.

You smiled pleased as you felt Ignis’ kissing the back of your neck and whispering _thank you_ and _I love you_ in addition to seeing Ara relaxing, resting finally. This all turned out better than you had thought it would. Maybe...this could become a regular thing. Oh...you liked the sound of that.


End file.
